maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Lupino
Jack Lupino is a high ranking member and the schizophrenic Underboss of the New York City based Punchinello crime family. His right-hand man is Vinnie Gognitti. Addicted to the valkyr drug, Lupino lost his mind, and began to believe that he is a messenger of Hell, as well he began to worshipping devils and making ritual. Lupino started to deal valkyr in the streets, and making Gognitti in charge of the drug business. He also owned a hotel, which was ran by The Finito Brothers. In 2001, Lupino was targeted by Max Payne, an NYPD detective on revenge quest, who believed that Lupino ordered the death of his family. The detective attacked Lupino's hotel, killed the Finitos, and injured Gognitti in order to find Lupino. Learning that Lupino is at his gothic nightclub, Ragna Rock, Payne attacked the nightclub, finding more about Lupino's unstable stat. Lupino then confronted Max, who killed almost all of Lupino's men. Lupino then fights the NYPD detective to death, but is killed. He is even shot many times after falling down, just to make sure that he is truely dead. Only later it was revealed that Lupino was not behind the death of Payne's family. Lupino's death was a majot downfall for the Punchinellos, followed by Angelo's death later that year, and Gognitti's death two years later, in 2003. Lupino's nightclub, Ragna Rock, was bought by the Russian mobster Vladimir Lem, who renamed Vodka. Biography Early life His name and affiliation implies that he is of Italian heritage. At some point, Jack Lupino joined the crime family of Angelo Punchinello, and became the underboss of the family, and Angelo's right-hand man. Lupino opened a hotel and a nightclub called Ragna Rock. Lupino made Vinnie Gognitti his right-hand man, and put him in charge of his business. He also put The Finito Brothers in charge of his hotel. At some point prior to 1998-2001, Lupino became addicted to valkyr and became clearly insane, worshipping various devils from many myths and believing that he is a wolf and a messenger of Hell. He began to read many myth and gothic books related to devils and demons, and made rituals based on these books. He became very crazy and unstable that he blew one of his thug's brains out only because he wanted to see what they would look like on the wall. He also met Max Payne once, though, it is unknown what happened during that meeting. Valkyr case In summer 1998, Max Payne's family was murdered by valkyr junkies, making him seek for revenge. After three years, in winter 2001, Max got information that Lupino may be the one behind the murder, and targeted him. Following the death of his partner Alex Balder, Max also thought that Lupino was behind Alex's death. Max arrives to Lupino's hotel, only to find the Finitos in charge, and Jack is not around. The Finitos are killed by Max, who also kills Rico Muerte and Candy Dawn, who stayed in the hotel during that time. Around that time, Lupino put Vinnie in charge for a valkyr trade deal. Lupino's hotel is later blown up by Vladimir Lem, head of the Russian Mob. Max then hunts Vinnie, injuring him, making Vinnie to run away from the detective, who gives a chase. After a long chase, Vinnie is captured by Max. Vinnie then tells that Lupino is at his hotel, and Max leaves him to bleed. Shootout in Ragna Rock and death Around Max's fight with the Finitos, Rico, and Vinnie, Angelos sends a letter to Jack, telling him to calm down, he will call out for The Trio to deal with Jack's behavior. Lupino, however, is not intidimated by the letter. After defeating Vinnie, Max arrives to Ragna Rock. Max fights his way against Lupino's goons and bodyguard. During his way in the club, Max finds many of Lupino's devilish books and rituals, as well the letter sent by Don Angelo. After Max read one of Jack's ritual books, Lupino howls and yells in the club, as well, sending more goons to kill Max, though it was unsuccessful. Lupino then finally reveals himself, along with two more bodyguards. After saying more quotes from his rituals, Lupino attacks Payne with his powerful Sawed-off shotgun. The detective manages to kill the insane Underboss' remaining men, and after a while, Lupino is killed as well. After Lupino fell down, Max shot him multiple times, to make sure that he is truely dead. He kept shooting at him until he is stopped by an unknown woman. Legacy Lupino's death was the first great fall of the Punchinello crime family, and his death was soon followed by his boss, Angelo. By 2003, the crime family was still in power, and by 2012, it was almost destroyed. His nightclub, Ragna Rock, was bought by Vladimir Lem, the leader of the rival Russian Mob, who renamed it to Vodka. Behind the scenes Norse mythology Jack Lupino and his nightclub Ragna Rock contain many allusions to Norse mythology. "Lupino" is a surname of Italian origin, meaning "little wolf". Jack Lupino continually makes references to wolves and calls himself "the Fenris Wolf." The Fenris Wolf (also known as Fenrir) was a monstrous wolf and son of Loki who was supposed bring about and play a huge role in Ragnarök - the Norse apocalypse. Fight strategy Jack is surrounded by cultists wielding shotguns, Molotov cocktails, and Ingrams. Keep moving and keep firing with a cool head. Despite his somewhat intimidating demeanor, Jack himself is probably the easiest boss in the game; he uses a sawed-off shotgun and, after he fires his first two shots, he is completely open to any sort of attack. It is possible to even bludgeon him to death easily with a baseball bat. Every time he is hit while he is reloading, he is forced to start his reloading animation over again. To sum it up, kill his henchmen, dodge his first two shots, then finish him off with the weapon of choice. Max loses all his weapons after his fight with Lupino. Therefore, ammo conservation should not be required when fighting him. Gallery Maxclassic jack.jpg|Jack Lupino as a multiplayer skin for Max Payne 3. JackLupino-film.jpg|Jack in the 2008 film. JackLupinofighting.jpg Lupinofighting.jpg Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Prologue (The American Dream) **Roscoe Street Station **Live from the Crime Scene **Playing It Bogart **The Blood Veins of New York **Fear That Gives Men Wings **Police Brutality **Ragna Rock **An Empire of Evil *''Max Payne 3'' comics **"After the Fall" *''Max Payne 3'' multiplayer (Classic Character Pack) es:Jack Lupino Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Max Payne 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Enemies Category:Gangsters